One of the major problems for using nickel (Ni) in an air firing ceramic system in the capacitor industry is that this element will oxidize, before the ceramic components in the system have matured, to form a multilayer capacitor consisting of alternating layers of Ni as the conductive plates to form a capacitor. This resultant Ni oxidation can stress the capacitor during the heating cycle, which creates physical defects, such as cracks in the ceramic body. One way to overcome this, which has become very well known in the industry is to use a ceramic capacitor system, which can be fired under an inert or reducing atmosphere, thus not allowing the Ni to oxidize through the thermal processing. Unfortunately, this requires the use of reduction resistant ceramics dielectric materials that are typically formulated with expensive high purity oxides and carbonates. Furthermore the firing process requires expensive kilns with very critical controls for gas flow.
It has been known in various literatures that platinum (Pt) has the capability to suppress oxidation on various metals. It has also been known that Pt suppresses the oxidation characteristics on palladium (Pd). Heretofore, Pt has not been used to suppress the oxidation characteristics of Ni.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method for suppressing the high temperature oxidation resistance of Ni through the use of Pt.
A further object of the invention is to produce an alloy of Ni powder and Pt resinate wherein the two ingredients are heated to a temperature of between 500xc2x0 C. and the respective melting points thereof to create an Ni/Pt alloy.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A method of providing a resistance to oxidation of Ni at high temperatures by combining Ni powder with five percent Pt resinate, and heating the same to a temperature of 500xc2x0 C. to the respective melting points of Ni and Pt to create a Ni/Pt alloy. Electro-conductive components serving as electrodes and the like comprise an Ni/Pt alloy created by subjecting the above components to the above temperature range.